Promises Of Love
by ChelseaxRawrxCookies
Summary: When Sakura is little she promises a man she will marry his nephew if she is single at age 18. But little does she know what she thought was only comfort turned out to be a real promise. What will she choose? Kahona or her heart? GaaxSak
1. Love can heal, hate can hurt

**Heres a peek at a new story. I think this one will be much better than my latest one. I'm typing this on a psp so forgive me for any errors or for shortness of the chapter. I have alot to write and i'm not sure i want to have a late night so here we go. Oh and i did all my research and got Gaara's and Sakura's past together so all of this is based on the anime, and manga with just a few diffrent tweaks.**

* * *

_**Sakura Haruno.**_

_**Age 6:**_

_"You can't even arange flowers Haruno-"sigh- "Your hopeless."_

_"Your so ugly forehead, who would ever want to marry you?"_

_"Sakura you can't play with us, your forehead might make the ball bounce to fire country." "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..."_

Little Sakura held her knees up tight to her chest. Silvers tears streamed down her pale milky face under the soft silvery moonlight as the words played over in her head. The forest around her had a midnight blue glow to it, the tree's softly swaying thier leaves together above her under the wind, murmering a dull song ignored underneath her loud thoughts. She knew her uncle was probably looking for her. She didn't care. No one wanted her around. She had run away hours ago, away from all the kids who had made fun of her. She lowered her head ontop of her arms and sobbed even harder, her shoulders quivering and her short pink bangs covering over the rest of her face. She held a brown teddy bear close to her chest, her legs pushing it up into her chest making it a little difficult to breathe through her sobbing.

"N-no o-one w-ants me..." She looked up at the towering trees above her, her words merly whispers in the wind. The forest had an erie feeling to it, but she didn't care about that either. "E-e-every-o-one is r-right. I'll n-never be married..."

"And why not?" Little Sakura jumped looking around harshly for the man who had just spoken. She felt the rush of aderinaline begin to pump through her veins, and worry began to rush through her.

"W-who's t-there?" A tall woman came out from behind a tree and knelt down in front of her. She had short hair. It went down to about her chin. It was a light honey brown, and her eye's were a deep blue, that were almost purple. Little Sakura's emerald eye's widened, she started scooting backwards from the stranger afraid of what the lady might do.

"Don't be scarred please. Now why wouldn't anyone marry you?"

Sakura sighed, her breath quivering, then her eye's widened in surprise. It wasn't a woman it was a man, the same man who had spoken before. Sakura narrowed her eye's seeing now the manly features, and clothes. She pointed to her forehead. "it's too b-big..And i-i'm ugly. No one w-wants me."

The man laughed softly,sitting down cross legged.

"Oh i don't think that's true, I think your beautiful" Sakura whiped away her tears, and smiled.

"Really?". The man nodded.

"Whats your name?"

"Sakura."Sakura thought for a moment. "Sakura Haruno."

The man smiled."Well Sakura my name is Yashamaru. And how about we make a deal. I know a young man who is also very alone. If you turn 18 and you still don't have anyone, how about you marry my nephew?" Sakura smiled and seemed thrilled at the idea. Sakura stuck out her hand.

"Deal." The man laughed and shook her hand.

"Well Sakura Haruno i won't forget your promise then." Sakura nodded, and stood up.

"I have to go home and tell everyone the news. Bye mister Yashamaru!" Sakura bowed and ran, leaving her bear behind. Sakura ran through the tree's as fast as she could, her little legs crushing the twigs and leaves under her feet. It was dark out, and if her eye's hadn't been ajusted to the light she wouldn't have been able to see where she was going. She ran just to the begining of the woods, and heard a voice she knew all to well.

"Sakura where are you? SAKURA!" Sakura sighed, wishing she'd gotten lost in the woods after all.

"I'm here Ojisan(**japanese for uncle**..)" She stepped out from behind the last tree of the forest, seeing her uncle just ahead of her. He was a meduim man in hieght, with brown hair and the same emerald green eye's her, and her father had. Sakura didn't know her mom. All she knew was that after her father had returned home from a long mission, he had given her to his brother, saying he had to leave. Sakura was to young to rememeber what he was like. But she loved it when her uncle told her stories of how him and his brother used to play, and leave lizards in their aunts make-up box.Sakura saw as her uncle's face change from relief to fury, to relief again. His eye's seem to soften as he saw her, and was sure it wasn't a halutionation. He jogged over to her and picked her up hugging her tightly.

"Sakura you mustn't scare me like this. If i had lost you too..I..I don't know what i'd do." Sakura began to sob softly realizing just how worried she had made her uncle, unconsious guilt filled her heart. Sakura put her tiny hands on top of her uncles shoulders and leaned her head onto his left shoulder on top of her hand feeling tired, and excited about her new future husband._ Let's not tell pops here about our future husband. Lets keep it our little secret._ And little Sakura smiled at the thought as she dritfted off to sleep. This was the first day she had gotten her inner Sakura to talk.

* * *

_**The next day:**_

Sakura woke up and stretched looking around her. She was in her room. She didn't remember coming into it last night.

_Ojisan must have brought us in here last night._

_Oh. Yea. That was really nice of him._ Sakura crawled out of her pallet, smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen. She stood up, her bare toes patting softly against the wood floor as she walked to the kitchen, seeing her uncle placing two plates onto the table. Sakura couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Is that rolled omlets and rice Ojisan?" Sakura hurried to her seat at the table, her mouth craving for her ojisan's great cooking already.

"Hai. Enjoy." Sakura didn't wait for her uncle to say anymore, she grabbed her chopstick and "dug in".Her uncle laughed his soft little chuckle, and joined her, finishing before she did.

"Sakura you need to hurry and get ready. You don't want to be late for the acadamy do you?"Sakura starred down at her feet and swallowed back her tears, her face becoming extremly hot.

"I don't want to go Ojisan.."

"Oh? And why not?" Sakura didn't look her uncle in the eye. She just kept starring at her feet, afraid she might start to cry.

"Because the teacher doesn't like me. She gets mad because i can't arrange flowers like a real little konuchi, and because everyone say's my forehead is too big. No one wants me there." A single tear fell down, but Sakura whiped it away as fast as it had come. But her uncle had noticed.

"Sakura, kids pick on each other, just..just give it a little more time it's only your second week there. i promise it'll get better. Why your such a nice girl, how could anyone not like you? just give it some time, let them get to know you." Sakura smiled and nodded. And with that she ran back to her room and got dressed, and ran back to grab her shoes. She slipped on her ninja sandals, and raced out the door, hurrying to the acadamy so she wouldn't be late. Once there she sat in the back of the class, away from everyone. And that when she saw HIM. Onyx eye's and matching hair, perfect face, and a misterious arura around him. He turned his gaze to her, and she turned her face away quickly, her cheeks flushing. She hoped he hadn't noticed her looking at him. But he hadn't been the only one to notice. When sakura was walking out the door and outside into the fresh bright air after school, she felt a hand grab her arm, and yank her body into the corner of the acadamy face to face to a black haired girl.

"I saw you looking at my Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke?" The name echoed inside Sakura's head. She liked the way it sounded. And suddenly her future husband disappeared from her thoughts pushed back into the corner of her mind.

"Don't let me catch you looking at him anymore." But Sakura wasn't paying attention she nodded and walked away. She walked up to a group of kids, remembering how her uncle had told her to try let people get to know her. She walked up to them, smiling at them.

"Hey you guys, can i play?" The group of kids stopped and looked at her. Thier leader was a brown haired girl, with golden eye's. All the girls looked up to her.

"Hey forehead didn't we didn't already say you couldn't join us? Your forehead will just get in the way." Sakura's face fell as all the kids started laughing and turned their back to her, resuming their game. Sakura felt the tears sting the back of her emerald eye's. She ran away, whiping her face as she went. She reached the park and slumped down, sobbing into her arms over her knee's again. _Why don't they like me? What did i do to deserve this?_

"Hey, aren't you the one their always teasing cause you've got such a big forehead?"

Sakura's body was quivering as she looked up at the blonde girl in front of her, tears streaming down her face. She didn't understand why this girl was talking to her. Little Sakura tried to catch her breath.

"Wh-who are you?" Saukra's voice broke.

"Who me? Oh that's easy. My names Ino Yamanka. Who are you?" Sakura leaned her head on her arm, her tears starting to calm down.

"My name is sakua.."

"What? Heeelllooooo i can't hear you. Let's try that again, okay? Who are you?" Sakura lifted her head to speak more clear.

"MY NAME IS SAKURA!" She raised her voice.

"Thats better"

Ino smiled and poked Sakura's forehead.

"So this is the famous forehead huh? Whoah, it is kinda big."Ino said while poking Sakuras forehead back a bit with one hand on her knee as she cruched down.

"So that's why you hide it with your bangs?" Ino pushed her finger up and off of Sakura's forehead. Sakura put her fists on either side of her face, struggling to keep from crying. Ino placed her hand on Sakura's forehead pushing her soft pink bangs up with her hand as she spoke.

"That just makes it worse. It makes you look like a sheep dog." Sakura's emerald eye's became shaky and she whimpered softly holding her tears back.Ino stared at her with deep blue eye's keeping her hand on Sakura's forehead. Ino giggle.

"So your sakura huh?" Ino took her hand away and stood up as saukra gave a, "uh-huh." Ino started walking away, and turned to look at Sakura.

"I have something special for you. Come back here tomorrow okay?" And she started walking away. Sakura looked up confused.

"huh?" But ino kept walking away.Sakura got up and walked home. Confused about what had just happened.

* * *

_**Gaara-**_

_**Age 7:**_

_**The same day.**_

Gaara starred at the picture of his mother. His cyan blue eye's trimed over with black. He stood there thinking about what had happened just before. He felt bad for attacking the kid and his uncle. He took a knife and brought up his hand. He tried to shove the knife into it, but the sand stopped him,hissing to life and blocking the way of the knife. Gaara sighed.

"It's no use...the sand interferes..." He pulled the knife away as the sand swished away."Gaara-sama."

Gaara gasped turning to look at his uncle, who now had a banage around his forehead and wrist under his purple long-sleeved shirt. Gaara turned to face him surprised.

"Yashamaru..." Garra looked up at the man as he walked towards him.

""I was ordered by Kazekage-sama to be your caretaker." Gaara's uncle now stood in front of him, looking down at the red headed boy. "i am to keep an eye on your health and protect you. Please don't do such a thing in front of me." Gaara lowered his head looking towards the ground sadly, feeling guilty to worry his uncle. Yashamaru stuck his hand behind his head rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"But then again, then sand will protect you." Gaara looked up at him with a worried face, then lowered his gaze again feeling sad, wishing today had never happened.

"Yashamaru i'm sorry..." Yashamaru's eye's widened, and he pulled his hand out from behind his head and waved to his forehead with a smile.

"Oh this? This is just a scratch." Gaara looked up at him with a sad face, his eye's looking lost, and his heart pace beginging to faster.

"Do wounds hurt?" Gaara's uncle smiled.

"Just alittle. It will heal quickly though." Gaara's face still looked worried and sad, and he still didn't feel beter about what he had done. A sand storm whirled around wildly outside the house,just like the emotions going on inside of gaara.

"Hey yashamaru...?"

"Yes?"

"What does pain feel like?" Gaara's uncle became surprised. He sat there thinking of a way to explain unsure of what to say. Gaara stared down at the hand he tried to stick the knife in."I've never been hurt before..so i was wondering what it felt like." Yashamaru's face became sad, and he looked to the side with an "mmmm" thinking the question over carefully. Gaara looked down again with the same sad face, curious thoughts running through his head.

"How can i explain this...?" Gaara looked up at him. "It's painful and unbearable...Like, when somebody is shot or cut he becomes very ill at ease and can not think properly..." Gaara's uncle laughed and rubbed the back of his head again.

"I can not explain it very well, but it's not a good condition to be in." Gaara's eyebrows shook and his face became even sadder as he starred at the bandages over his uncles wrist, the ones he had caused.

"Yashamaru..."Again Gaara's uncle lifted his hand away from behind his own head and stared at Gaara in surprise. Gaara closed his eye's for a second his lids completely black, thinking of how to ask the question burned in his mind, afriad of the outcome. He didn't want the one man who actually talked to him and cared for him to become like the others who ignored him and called him a monster. He looked to the side his face blank.

"Then do you hate me Yashamaru...?" Yashamaru looked sympathetic, dropping his hand slowly down. Gaara looked down, his eye's sad, and his heart pounding against his chest as if it was about to burst out while he awaited his uncle's answer, afraid of what his uncle would say. Gaara braced himself.Gaara's uncle smiled lightly.

"People hurt eachother and get hurt during their lifetimes. But it is hard to hate one another.." Little Gaara's eye's widened abit and he finally smiled, his face brightening up. He felt as though a big weight had been lifted off of his chest, and now he was able to breath a bit better.

"Thanks Yashamaru! I think i understand what hurting is now."

"really?" Gaara closed his eye's with a smile and lowered his head. Then gaara looked up at his uncle, feeling normal for once.

"Maybe i am injured too..Like everyone else...I always hurt here." Gaara grabbed the spot over his heart the knife still in his hand laying flat against his chest, feeling the pain beneth it now even as he spoke.His eye's turned to look at the spot his eye's sad again the pain becoming more persistant. "i'm not bleeding, but my chest really hurts here." Gaara grabbed the spot harder, the cloth of his shirt stretching towards his grip, his chest feeling cold, and almost bruised. Yashamaru looked down at him sadly his dark blue eye's sympathetic. Gaara's uncle walked over to him and grabbed the knife, crowching down ,and holding it over his own hand. He cut the tip of his finger. Gaara gasped at the sight of the blood, his heart racing, and worry washing over him like a wave crashing over a rock, slamming straight into his heart. Gaara's eye's widdened in shook hoping his uncle was okay. Gaara's uncles face was still happy though.

"Flesh wounds bleed, and they seem painful.." Yashamaru looked at his finger. "But as time goes by the pain finally goes away." He held out his cut for Gaara to see. "And if you use medicines the wounds will heal even faster." Gaara looked at him, soaking in every word his uncle said. Gaara's uncle layed his hand over his heart.

"But the tricky wounds are the ones of the heart. Those are difficult to heal." Gaara didn't seem to really understand.

"Wound of the heart?"

"A wound of the heart is not like a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, There are no ointments to heal it,and there are times when they never heal." Gaara listened to those last words. _there are times when they never heal._ He grabbed onto the spot, feeling even sadder than before.

"But there is one thing that can heal the wound of the heart." Gaara looked up at his uncle, a wave of excitment rushed through him as he realized he could make the pain go away.

"It is a troublesome medicine." Yashamaru looked over at his sister's photograph. The two being twins looked alot alike. "And you can only recive it from another person." Gaara wanted to know what it was. He was becoming anxchious to get rid of the pain in his chest.

"What? How can i heal this...?" Gaara turned his head over to his mother's picture as well, wondering what the answer was.

"The only thing that can heal a wound of the heart is.." He loked sideways at Gaara. "love." Gaara was taken aback. That was it? He needed love...But..He didn't know how to get it.

"Love?" Gaara said putting the pieces together.

"Hai."

"How can i get that?! What should i do to get rid of this pain...?"

"Gaara-sama you have already recived it." Yashamaru looked over at the picture again. Gaara looked at it as well dazed and confused not knowing what his uncle was talking about.

"Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important to you, it is expressed by caring and protecting that person. Just like my sister. I believe my sister loved you Gaara-sama. The shukaku of the sand is a living soul that is usualy used for combat porposes. The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe the will of your mother is inside the sand. My sister probably wanted to protect you even after her death." Gaara looked at him, soaking everything in.

"Yashamaru." Yashamaru closed his eye's and smiled softly and loooked at gaara.

"Yes?"

"Thanks back there for stopping me.." Yashamaru put his cut finger into his mouth and smiled.

"my pleasure. You are a person who is important and close to me after all, Gaara-sama." Gaara walked over to the still crouching Yashamaru and grabbed his hand in both of his and looked at the cut with worry on his face. Then Gaara placed His uncle's finger in his mouth wanting to help.

"Can you feel my pain?" Gaara put his uncle's hand down.

"It Taste's like metal.."

* * *

**And that's a wrap. So most of this is based of the show's. If you want me to write more start telling me to do so. I mean you really need to convince me you want more. If you do the next chapter shall reveal Ino's surprise and Yashamaru's betrayal. Get convincing loves.**

**:D**

**-Chelsea3**


	2. Betrayal, Lies, And Corruption

**I forgot last time..**

**Disclaimer:Naruto isn't mine or i'd be like, rich. xD**

**Here's a side note.**

**Gaara's thoughts:**_BlahBlahBlah_

**Shukaku the sand demon:**_**BlahBlahBlah**_

**FlashBacks:**_**BlahBlahBlah**_

* * *

_**Little Gaara-**_

_**The same night we left off from:**_

Gaara felt alittle better knowing his uncle had forgiven him. Gaara thought about all he had learned just now. _Maybe i should bring some ointment to that kid. Then maybe he will forgive me as well._Gaara smiled brightly, a feeling of hope washing over him. He looked back at Yashamaru.

"Hey Yashamaru.I have a favor to ask." Gaara smiled up at his uncle, feeling proud of himself.

"What is it?" Yashamaru looked sideways at him.

"I want ointment." Yashamaru smiled and nodded walking out of the room. Gaara waited patiently ready to do his good dead. Yashamaru came back with a brown paper bag.

"Thanks Yashamaru, maybe now that kid can heal faster." Yashamaru leaned down on one knee.

"Gaara-sama, one day you'll find love, and it will heal your pain. I promise." Gaara smiled again, feeling happier than he ever had in his entire life. Gaara nodded and ran out the door, hurrying to recive the kids forgiveness. Gaara ran as fast as he could, the village turning blue as the moon began to rise. Gaara's smile never left his face, as he ran to the kids house, his sandal's make a 'pat pat' as he ran across the sand. When he got to the front door of the boy's house, Gaara felt thrilled, he couldn't wait to see the kids happy face. Gaara knocked on the door. The kid open the door. Gaara's face became worried when he saw the small patch under the kids eye. Gaara felt even more worried when the kid widened his black eye's in fear. Gaara looked at the boy worried.

"Sorry about before i know it hurt, right?" Gaara moved the bag up to the boy, covering half of his worried face. "Here this is ointment, use it if you want..." The boy's face became angry.

"Go home." And with that he slammed the door in Gaara's face. Gaara heard a muffled "monster" from behind. Gaara's hands began to quiver as he lowered the bag, his face was wide and trembling as he tried so hard not to cry. He didn't understand. He tried to be good, he tried to help, why did the boy act this way to him? Was he a monster..? Gaara stood and stared at the door for a minute in shock, ignoring the echo's of the dogs in the background. Gaara dropped the bag at the door feeling miserable, the spot in his chest sending sharp jolts of fresh pain as if someone had punched him there and keeping poking the bruise. Gaara turned away slowly and started walking back home, his shoulder's slumped in defeat. A drunken man walked into him suddenly with a "what the?" The man stood up grumbling.

"Be careful! You stupid kid." Gaara turned his head to look at the guy. The man's face widened in fear, his eyebrows quivering. He gasped.

"You're..." Gaara stared at him sideways, and then his eye's widened realizing the look on his face. _Again..._

_**"Go home." And with that he slammed the door in Gaara's face. Gaara heard a muffled "monster" from behind.**_

_Those eye's again. Why? Why?!_Black lines started to expand over Gaara's eye's, making them look somewhat bloodshot, as anger, fury, confusion, and frustration consumed him. Sand began to circle around Gaara, hissing to life as it slide towards the man. The man began to shake.

"Hey..." The sand circled around the mans throat, as a last scream riped through the air, the man's bottle of sake smashed against the ground, and then the man laid there motionless, and the sand went back to the ground. Gaara walked away confused and in pain. People started coming out of their homes asking "Was that Gaara?" And "that mans dead."

Gaara kept walking ahead until he saw a man leaning against a house's wall. Gaara turned to face him. The man had short brown hair, and small black eye's. He wore black clothes with fishnet just barley showing under his shirt. His arms were crossed over his chest, staring down at Gaara with an angry expression. Gaara felt sad, his face becoming worried.

"Father..." Gaara lowered his head and walked away, the pain in his chest growing even bigger than it was before. Gaara walked all the way across towns to the big water towers. He crawled up one, sitting on top f it under the moonlight, his arms hung between his legs, and his lead hung low. A deep sadness hung over him, as he sat there in a daze, not thinking and not moving. He felt the tears sting behind his eye's threatening to fall at any moment. But they never came. He sighed. _It didn't go well._...

Gaara lifted up his hands and stared at them with sad, lost cyan blue eye's. His eye's and hands began to shake as he tried to hold back the tears.

_Why am i the only one who is a monster...?_Gaara closed his eye's and put his hands over his face begining to cry softly. _What am i...?_

The image of Yashamaru appeared in Gaara's head. _**"The only thing that can heal a wound of the heart is.." He loked sideways at Gaara. "love." **_

"Yashamaru.."Gaara cried out, his voice a Meir whine of someone who was crying. Gaara grabbed onto the spot over his heart feeling the pain soak deeper under his skin. Gaara's back slumped and his head hung even lower with a feeling of being lost and alone. Gaara had no idea that behind him six kunai were rushing through the air headed for his back. Gaara screamed and jerked his head up out of his hands as he's sand rushed up and protected him, the kunai's becoming stuck in the wall of sand. Gaara's face was shocked as he turned around, the wall of sand turning with him, and wrapping small finger-like forms over sand around him, ready to move to protect him if they must. Gaara's eye's quivered in sadness not understand why this man was attempting to kill him, eight more kunai's floating towards him from infront of a man. He wore black long pants, and a green vest over a blank long sleeve shirt, with a bandanna wrapped around the top of his head and the rest of the fabric covering over his face so only his eye's showed, his forehead protector covering up most of them.

"What...?" Gaara's voice cracked. _Why do i...why am i the only one who has to go through this...?!_Little Gaara became angry, his face hardening as he stood up from where he was sitting, His sand hissing behind him, The man released the kunai and the flew towards Gaara. Gaara's sand shifted around, covering Gaara and once again blocking the kunai's way, The metal hitting against sand making a popping sound, the kunai's once again getting stuck into the sand wall. Gaara made the sand move to the right as he raised his left hand, sending a wave of sand over the man, the sand wrapping tiself around his body, only leaving the man's head visable. Gaara sent little sonic waves out of his pale hand the sand still twirling around, and hissing madly. Then Gaara opened his hand wide, the sand expanding and drooping the man to the floor of the roof, blood splattered on the wall behind the man. Gaara brought his tiny fists up to his chest, his face sad, and worried again.

"Who are you...?" Gaara started shivering. "Why..?" Gaara's eye's travled up the man's body noticing a bandage over the tip of his finger. On the same finger Yashamaru had a cut. Gaara swallowed hard, hoping that it wasn't Yashamaru. He walked over slowly to the man afraid of the outcome. Gaara reached a shaky hand out to the material cover the mans face, and removed it. Gaara stared at Yashamaru's face. Gaara gasped, his eye's widening, the spot burning now, stretching out over Gaara's entire chest, making Gaara gasp for air again. Gaara's eye's were becoming bloodshot again, his eye's shaking, holding back the tears he almost wanted to release. Yashamaru turned his head to Gaara, his forehead and mouth bleeding, his deep blue eye's filled with pain. His words were almost whispers.

"You are strong as i expected... Gaara-sama." Gaara was whimpering softly, confused and hurt. He closed his eye's and lowered his head, whimpering and grabbing his heart as the pain began to become unbearable, like a knife cut through the front, and poping out all the way through the back, through bone and all. Gaara's eye's widened as he whimpered in more pain, his body shaking, and his voice cracking, reveling the sadness he felt.

"Yashamaru..." Gaara Screamed out in pain, his other hand grabbing his forehead, his eye's shut tight in agony, sand twirling around about him.

_**Kill the traiter. he only wishes to hurt you Gaara, kill him..**_A deep voice shouted out from inside of him. Gaara couldn't think stright, not understand what this voice was. Gaara began to cry, the silvery tears streaming down his face, his mouth open and dry, feeling the salty tears hit his tongue. He held his hand to his head, whimpering in pain, and from crying, snot running down his nose, his body still shaking. He lowered his head down on the ground, his knee's curled up underneath of him, the voice shouting louder and louder in his head. He could hear his uncle struggling to breath.

"Why..?" Gaara looked up at his uncle, the tears still streaming down his face, his cyan blue eye's large and sad.

"Y-Yashamaru..W-why did you...why...why?" Gaara's mother's face appeared in his mind. And Yashamaru's words echoed behind it. _**"Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important to you, it is expressed by caring and protecting that person. Just like my sister."**_

Gaara's shoulder shook again, as a few more tears fell to the ground.

_**Yashamaru put his cut finger into his mouth and smiled. "my pleasure. You are a person who is important and close to me after all, Gaara-sama."**_

Gaara tried to whipe away his tears but they kept falling.

"You...y-you..I thought that you were..." Gaara couldn't finish his sentence as he began to cry again.

"It was an order." Gaara looked at Yashamaru with wide eye's hope filling up his heart.

"I was ordered to kill you." Yashamaru went on, blood still dripped from the corners of his mouth. "By your father Kazekage-sama." Tears fell slowly from Gaara's eye's as he let the words soak in.

"Father did.." Gaara put a hand to his mouth, swallowing back the puke. He felt sick, and stressed. _Why...?_

Gaara had to hold himself up with his hands, the tears splashing against the roof top, a small puddle forming.

"Father...Why?Why me?"

"You were born with Shukaku of the sand, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama. But since you could not control the power of the living soul, shukaku, and unable to manipulate sand on your own, your existence was deemed danger to the village. Before that happened..."

Gaara looked up at Yashamaru, his tears gleaming under the moonlight. Gaara gave a weak smile, his eye's begging.

"Then you didi this unwillingly, Because father ordered you to..?"

"No, that is not correct." Gaara's eye's widened. "It is true i was ordered by Kazekage-sama, But i could have refused if i had wanted to. " Gaara struggled to breathe. He couldn't believe it.

"Gaara-sama..Deep wwithin my heart..I hated you. You took the life of my beloved twin sister when you were born..I tried to love you by thinking of you as her treasured child...But i couldn't. My sister did not wish for your birth...She became this villages sacrifice, and she died cursing this village."

Gaara stared at him in shock, tears still streaming down his face. He felt..paralyzed. His hand gripping the spot over his heart in agony.

"After that i carried a wound that never healed." Gaara's eye's widened, remembering what Yashamaru had said.

_**"Unlike a flesh wound, There are no ointments to heal it,and there are times when they never heal"**_

_**Gaara didn't seem to really understand."Wound of the heart?"**_

Gaara blinked, the tears still falling, his heart pounding in his ears.

"My sister gave you your name,_This childs name is Gaara.an asura that only loves himself. Love only yourself, And fight only for yourself. By doing so you can continue to exist, your name carries those wishes.._But my sister did not give you your name because she loved you, or cared about you..She gave you your name so you could continue to exist, because she hated and cursed this village, and she wanted her deep hatred to exist and remain to let others know of it. You were not loved."

The words hit Gaara like a punch in the face, his shoulder shaking uncontrolably. Yashamaru zipped open his vest to reveal explosive tags all over his chest.

"This is it, please die."

But Gaara saw nothing else, but darkness as the sand protected him. He could hear the loud BOOM and he could feel the earth shake. Little Gaara brought his knee's up to his chest, and closed his black lids, crying into his arm, feeling lost, alone, and more than anything the pain from deep inside. memories floated his mind, and he became confused.

_**"I believe my sister always loved you Gaara-sama."**_

_**"Love?"**_

Gaara put his shaking hands up to his forehead, leaning back against the ground groaning in agony, the dome of sand crashing down around him. Gaara's tears soaked his face, each pound of his heaart felt like a knife searing through him.

_**"The sand automatically protects you because of love. I believe the will of your mother is inside the sand."**_

Gaara crashed his fist against the ground, making a plash in the puddle of tears underneath him.

_Mother, she didn't love me...?_

_**Yashamaru looked at him sideways. "It's love." **_

Gaara screamed, not able to take it anymore, he sat up on his knee's still screaming, the sand forming around him, twisting madly, just like the fury twisting around in Gaara's head. Gaara stood up and breathed heavily, the sand twisting around his feet.

_**"Love only yourself. And fight only for yourself. **_

_That is what Gaara is..me. I finally understand i am alone. I won't believe in anyone or love anyone. I am alone._

Shukaku roared inside of Gaara loud and menacing in agreement. Gaara tightened his fists at his side, and jumped over the edge of the water tower, landing with a small thud against the ground. He walked along the moonlit streets, his mind wearling around with angry thoughts. Gaara got to the house he and Yashamaru had liven in. He began throwing things around, smashing the kitchen chairs, the dishes, the clothes he ripped apart throwing everything into a heap. He stopped, when he looked at a little brown bear.

_This wasn't here before..._

Little Gaara hugged the bear close to him feeling slight comfort, and walked out of the house, and out into the desert, away from Sunagakure.

* * *

**Sorry to cut it short you guys but i'm tired. Tomorrow will be the last of Little Gaara and Little Sakura, and it'll be time for their teen years. Don't worry, we'll get to the romance part. So who wants to throw some rocks at Yashamaru's exploded body? I know i do. DIE YASHAMARU DIE! (well uhm die again) I cried while writing this, and watching the show. How can anyone be so cruel? So Gaara found Sakura's bear. Hmmmmm. Goodnight loves.**

**-Chelsea.**


End file.
